


awkward as it seems

by Dawniebb



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post Season 1, and im still not over that, because i like lumity, just a lil lumity, we were lumity-robbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: "Luz doesn’t know what to say, and neither does Amity. But she’s red as a tomato, as she stares.And she looks…Sad.Almost guilty."(This takes place right after the last episode).
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	awkward as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> fgshafgs because this, indeed, is very awkward
> 
> SO. I’m…very scared to post this but I wanted to give something to The Owl House fandom :’) bECAUSE I FEEL LIKE WE WERE LUMITY-ROBBED DURING THE LAST EPISODESSS. And I love Lumity so I decided to write this :’) it’s very short (VERY short) but tbh I just wanted to provide some wholesome Lumity. Maybe I’ll write more about The Owl House in the future. Who knows :)
> 
> If anyone’s reading this: I hope you’re having a nice day and that you’re staying safe <3\. Thanks for reading. Your support is very appreciated <3

_**awkward as it seems** _

Gus and Willow bring her the next day. She seems to be more comfortable with her crutches, but still, she is struggling.

Willow holds her by one arm, and Luz by the other, until they manage to place her next to the spot where Luz’s been curled up in a ball. Willow places a cushion beneath her foot and then leaves, and it’s just the 2 of them.

Luz doesn’t know what to say, and neither does Amity. But she’s red as a tomato, as she stares.

And she looks…

Sad.

Almost guilty.

Luz doesn’t understand why. And, until Amity decides to explain herself, she remains confused.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should’ve come earlier but… I didn’t think… “

She stops. And blushes even more, so she tries to wipe it away rubbing her face. Hard.

“I didn’t think you would… want me here. “

And Luz supposes that would’ve broken her heart, but her heart is already broken. And tired.

She doesn’t know Amity as well as she’d like, but she understands.

Luz understands what it feels to be alone.

To feel like you don’t belong.

Luz knows what it feels to belong but still feel like you don’t, because you’re not used to that.

But she also knows that, throughout the whole thing, she thought about Amity.

Amity is welcome here, even if she doesn’t realize it yet.

She’s just staring, confused and scared, but Luz is somehow happy to see her.

She is _relieved_ to see her.

She is relieved to know she, herself, is welcome in her life too.

Luz doesn’t quite get it at first, because they haven’t been apartfor so long, but then she realizes she has missed her.

Seeing her after all that’s happened makes her feel safe, and at home.

And Luz has missed her.

And she’s just _so_ happy she’s here, and she’s so oblivious to that.

“Can I hug you? “ She asks Amity, to which Amity hesitates in response, although Luz can tell she’s not hesitating because she doesn’t want to.

She’s hesitating because she’s trying to figure out if the question is directed towards her.

And of course it is.

“… Sure. “.

So, carefully, Luz comes closer.

Then, she wraps her arms around her. Hard as she can. And it all floods her mind. How angry and scared she was. How she thought there was no turning back.

How there actually was no turning back.

She holds Amity closer, and it’s awkward, because Amity doesn’t respond at first.

She’s frozen.

In fact, she remains frozen until she remembers she owns arms and reciprocates Luz’s gesture, holding her. Tight.

And a sigh escapes Luz’s mouth…

Because she has missed her.

And she thought she wouldn’t come.

But she’s here.

And she’s awkward.

 _They’re_ awkward.

But they’re doing their best.

She doesn’t know how long they remain there, but Luz knows is a long time. Though, maybe, seeing her was one of the things that were stressing her out and now that she’s here, Luz feels like she can rest for a while.

And, so, she starts falling asleep o Amity’s shoulder, until she decides that not yet.

Not before asking:

“Can you stay? “

“Do you… do you want _me_ to stay? “ Amity asks in a hoarse voice. “Here? With you?”

Luz sniffs.

“Stay.” She repeats herself. “It’s too dark in here. “

Luz doesn’t know what that means, even if she’s the one who says it.

Maybe Amity doesn’t, either, but she stays.

She doesn’t leave.

She just… stays. And they barely talk.

But she stays.

And the room seems less dark.


End file.
